


Alt. Ending 'Sad Song'

by BonfireSmoke



Series: Sad Song [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: What if... it never happened.Read 'Sad Song' before this so it makes sense.





	Alt. Ending 'Sad Song'

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad.

_ All my love, _

_ Greg <3 _

 

Mycroft woke with a start, tears streaming down his face. He felt something move beside him, and he was pulled into another body.

He felt a kiss be placed on his temple.

“Hey love, nightmare?” Greg said.

_ Greg said. _

 

Mycroft sniffed, “Greg?” He whispered, unbelieving.

“Yep, it’s Greg. What’s wrong gorgeous?”

“Nightmare. Remember when you got shot? You didn’t make it.” Mycroft choked out before dissolving into tears, burying his face into Greg’s chest.

Greg was quiet for a minute, rubbing Mycroft’s back. Allowing him to be comforted in the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Then he spoke.

“Look,” Greg unbuttoned his shirt and placed Mycroft’s hand on his chest, directly over his heart. “Still beating, still going strong. I didn’t die, Myc. I’m okay, I retired right after. You don’t have to worry.”

Greg continued to whisper into Mycroft’s ear long after he fell back to sleep. Then he spent the next day showering Myc in love.

He deserved it.


End file.
